


Beltane

by Khana



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarra trifft im Wald auf einen Mann mit einem Geweih auf dem Kopf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> Für meinen 'Tamora Pierce'-Claim bei fanfic100_de.

Der Himmel war dunkel, der Mond hatte sich hinter einer Wolke versteckt. Rauch und der Geruch von Feuer waberten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Man konnte die Stämme kaum erkennen, und die junge Frau war schon mehrmals fast über Wurzeln gestolpert, die sie auf dem dunklen Waldboden nicht gesehen hatte.  
Doch Sarra hatte keine Angst, nachts allein im Wald zu sein. Besonders nicht in der Beltane-Nacht. Das ganze Dorf war um die vielen kleinen Lagerfeuer auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt, und junge wie alte Pärchen sprangen lachend über die knisternden Flammen. Niemand war an diesem Abend im Wald unterwegs. Niemand außer ihr.  
Und sollte sie doch jemandem begegnen, könnte sie sich mit ihrer Gabe schützen. Sie hatte mehr Magie als irgend jemand sonst im Dorf, niemand konnte ihr etwas tun, wenn sie das nicht wollte, davon war sie fest überzeugt.

Sarra raffte ihre Röcke und sprang über einen kleinen Bach, ließ den schweren Stoff auf der anderen Seite des Rinnsals wieder fallen und sah auf.  
Sie erstarrte.  
Da war jemand!  
Es war doch jemand in dieser Nacht im Wald unterwegs!  
Ängstlich huschte sie hinter den nächsten Baum und begann, einen Schutzzauber zu murmeln.

Er würde ihr nichts tun er würde ihr nichts tun er würde ihr nichts –

Der Jemand kam näher. Er war größer als jeder Mann, den sie jemals gesehen hatte, bestimmt drei Köpfe größer als ihr Vater. Er war ein Riese. Ein riesiger schwarzer Schattenmann...

Er kam noch näher, jetzt konnte sie ihn fast schon deutlich erkennen, und sie riss die Augen weit auf und hielt den Atem an.   
Er war doch nicht so groß, wie sie gedacht hatte, lediglich einen halben Kopf größer als ihr Vater. Er hatte nur so riesig gewirkt durch das _Geweih_, das er auf dem Kopf trug.

Ein Mann mit einem Geweih auf dem Kopf.

Sie hatte mit ihren siebzehn Jahren nur von einem einzigen Mann gehört, auf den diese Beschreibung zutraf, aber es war schlichtweg unmöglich, dass ein komischer Fremder, der nachts im Wald herumschlich, ein _Gott_ war.  
Oder?

Sie hatte viel zu lange die Luft angehalten, und als sie jetzt ausatmete, fuhr sein Kopf zu ihr herum, und sie erstarrte, dicht an den Baum gepresst.

"Hallo", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.  
Sie schwieg.  
"Keine Angst", sagte er. "Ich werde Euch nichts tun."

Er kam noch einen Schritt näher, und jetzt konnte sie ihn deutlich sehen. Seine braune Haut wies grüne Flecken auf, er trug nur einen Lendenschurz, und das Geweih schien fest in seinen dunklen Locken verwurzelt zu sein.  
Sarra schluckte, dann wagte sie zu flüstern: "Seid Ihr Weiryn?"  
Der Mann – Gott – nickte und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
"Ich bin Weiryn. Und Ihr seid...?"  
"Sarra", flüsterte sie atemlos. "Sarra Beneksri."

Sie sprach mit einem Gott! Mit dem Gott der Jagd, von dem ihr ihr Vater so viele Geschichten erzählt hatte. Sie, die unscheinbare Sarra, hatte einen leibhaftigen Gott vor sich.

"Warum seid Ihr an einem Festtag wie diesem allein im Wald, Sarra?", erkundigte er sich interessiert, und sie errötete.  
"Ich habe keinen Partner, Herr, und dieser Tag ist für Liebende."  
"Ein schönes Mädchen wie du hat keinen Liebhaber?", fragte er, fast schon ein wenig ungläubig.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und errötete noch tiefer.

Er lächelte sie warm an. "An einem solchen Abend sollte eine Schönheit wie du nicht allein ins Bett gehen müssen."  
Sie blinzelte ungläubig – hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt?! – und senkte den Kopf.  
Eine Hand kam in ihr Sichtfeld, seine Finger legten sich sanft unter ihr Kinn, und er hob ihren Kopf an, bis sie ihn wieder ansehen musste.  
"Möchtest du einen Partner haben, Sarra Beneksri?"

Bot er ihr wirklich an, was sie dachte, dass er anbot?  
"Ich kenne Euch doch gar nicht, Herr", flüsterte sie, und schlug die Augen nieder, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Gott hin oder her, sie konnte doch nicht einfach so...

Da sie ihn nicht ansah, bemerkte sie zu spät, was er vorhatte. Erst, als sie seine Lippen auf den ihren spürte, wurde ihr klar, dass es ihm ernst war. Er küsste sie. Ein wildfremder Mann, ein Gott mit einem Geweih auf dem Kopf _küsste_ sie!

Sarra entwand sich seinem Griff und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, stieß an den Baumstamm, der ihr vorhin Schutz geboten hatte. Jetzt versperrte er ihr nur den Fluchtweg.  
Die Augen des Gottes sahen sie traurig an.   
"Wir können uns nicht kennen lernen, Sarra Beneksri, ich habe nur diese eine Nacht. Ich bin bereit, sie dir zu schenken, wenn du sie annehmen möchtest."

Sarra senkte erneut den Blick und starrte auf ihre Schuhspitzen, die unter ihren schweren Röcken gerade noch zu erkennen waren.  
Ein Gott war bereit, ihr eine Nacht zu schenken.   
Sie wusste selbstverständlich, was das hieß. Er wollte mit ihr schlafen. Ein _Gott_, mit _ihr_!

"Die ganze Nacht, Herr?", fragte sie leise, und sah auf.  
Weiryn nickte. "Ich habe Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen."  
"Dann könnten wir vielleicht ein wenig reden, bevor...?", flüsterte sie. Es gehörte sich nicht, einem Gott zu widersprechen, und es gehörte sich erst recht nicht, ihm eine Bitte abzuschlagen. Und er bat sie um diese Nacht.   
Aber es gehörte sich auch nicht für ein Mädchen, sich mit einem wildfremden Mann einzulassen.   
Sarra wusste nicht genau, wie es sich verhielt, wenn der fremde Mann ein Gott war. Auf eine solche Situation hatte ihre Mutter sie nicht vorbereitet.   
"Wenn wir ein wenig reden, dann... dann kenne ich Euch ein wenig, und dann wärt Ihr kein Fremder mehr, Herr."  
Seine dunklen Augen musterten sie, dann nickte er, und lächelte wieder dieses atemberaubende Lächeln.  
"Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit, Sarra Beneksri, und wenn du reden willst, dann reden wir."  
Er hob die Hand und ließ seine Finger durch ihre langen blonden Haare gleiten.

"Danke, Herr", flüsterte sie, und errötete schon wieder.  
Sie würde mit ihm reden, und später...

Sarra wusste ziemlich genau, was sie später tun würden. Sie hatte genug Tiere dabei beobachtet, und ihre Mutter war Hebamme gewesen und hatte ihr nichts verschwiegen.  
Sie war nicht sicher, wie unangenehm es sich anfühlen würde, aber der Kuss vorhin hatte ihr gefallen. Besser als der, den der Müllersohn ihr im vergangenen Herbst gestohlen hatte. Vielleicht würde Weiryn sie ja noch einmal küssen.

 

~*~

 

Es war schon fast Morgen, als er sie schließlich losließ und sie ein Stückchen von sich weg schob.  
Er blickte sie an, betrachtete ihre zerwühlten blonden Haare, das zerknitterte blaue Wollkleid, die weiße Schürze. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.  
"Es ist ein Mädchen", sagte er leise, und sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Eine Tochter", erklärte er.  
Sie riss die Augen auf und wich einen Schritt zurück. "Ich bin...?"  
Er lachte leise, es sollte vermutlich beruhigend klingen, aber Sarra wich nur noch weiter zurück.   
"Du kannst nicht mit einem Gott schlafen und _nicht_ schwanger werden, Sarra Beneksri."

"Aber.. aber... ich kann doch nicht!"  
"Du kannst nicht nur, du wirst ein Kind bekommen."  
"Aber doch nicht ohne Ehemann!"

Der Gott hob in einer fast schon hilflos anmutenden Geste die Schultern. "Ich kann nicht hier bleiben."  
"Du hättest es mir _sagen_ müssen", fuhr sie ihn an, und plötzlich war jeglicher Respekt dafür, dass er ein Gott war, verschwunden. "Du hast es mir nicht gesagt, und jetzt willst du plötzlich, dass ich dein Kind bekomme, aber sie werden mich verachten, sie werden mich beschimpfen, sie werden mein _Kind_ beschimpfen, wenn es keinen Vater hat, und ich kann ihnen nicht erzählen, wer sein Vater ist, weil es niemand glauben wird, und warum hast du es mir nicht vorher gesagt?!"

Weiryn streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, und sie wich noch weiter zurück. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegläufst", sagte er leise. "Alle anderen sind weggelaufen. Dabei glauben immer alle, es wäre eine Ehre, das Kind eines Gottes auszutragen..."  
"Aber doch nicht als Bastard!", rief sie aus, drehte sich um und wollte davonlaufen.

Ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er ihr Handgelenk ergriffen und hielt sie fest, zog sie an sich und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Sie wand sich in seinem Griff.  
"Ich werde jemanden finden, der sie beschützt. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen, und auf dich auch. Aber erzähl ihr nicht, wer ich bin. Mach ihr keine Angst. Sie wird auch so schon anders genug sein."  
"Wie willst du uns denn beschützen?!", zischte sie, und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
"Ich bin ein Gott", sagte er schlicht. "Ich möchte dich beschützen, Sarra Beneksri. Dich und unser Kind. Und ich werde auf dich Acht geben, solange du mich lässt."

Und Sarra gab ihren Widerstand auf, und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie hatte ihn gemocht, bis vorhin, bis er ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie schwanger war.  
Sie war immer noch unglaublich wütend auf ihn, aber irgendwo in ihr regte sich ein kleiner Funken, der ihr zuflüsterte, dass schon alles gut werden würde, wenn ein Gott sie beschützte.

Und sie würde ein Kind haben, und es würde ihres sein. Ihres allein.


End file.
